


Surprises

by honeybadgerindisguise



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybadgerindisguise/pseuds/honeybadgerindisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Dan buying friendship bracelets for himself and Dany. Dany says, “but we’re dating.” Dan convinces Dany  to wear it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprises

"DANY! IM HOME! ARE YOU HOME? PLEASE BE HOME! I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" Dany rolled his eyes at his overly enthusiastic boyfriend bursting in through the front door. He was dreading going downstairs to see what Dan had brought home. Previous surprises that Dan had brought home had included a bonsai tree, a fifty inch flat screen tv, and a puppy. Dany put down his book on the bedside table and moved the sleeping dog from his knee before he trudged downstairs. He thanked his lucky stars when he saw Dan standing beside the front door with a small paper bag in his hand and no TVs or dogs. 

"Hey. I missed you" Dan grinned as he kissed Dany softly. Dany started smiling too. It was his favourite type of kiss, when they both smiled into it. It made his heart flutter. 

"You were gone for two hours but I missed you too. What have you got" 

"Well I was thinking about how we were best friends before we got together and stuff and we're still best friends now obviously anyway I went into a little gift shop and found these" Dan grinned as he pulled two, what looked like home made, bracelets out of the bag. They had the same design but one was red and one was blue. 

"Friendship bracelets? Dan, we're dating? we don't need friendship bracelets" Dany sighed and instantly felt guilty. It came out a lot harsher than he intended it to. He didn't want to make Dan feel bad. 

"Please wear it? Pretty pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" 

"Dan..."

"For me?" Dany took one look at his boyfriend and grinned. He couldn't resist his big brown puppy dog eyes. Dan had Dany wrapped around his little finger but Dany found that he didn't really mind. He held out his left arm and Dan cheered as he put the blue bracelet around his wrist. 

"By the way, I have another surprise for you. I'm cooking dinner tonight!" Dany sighed, knowing that letting Dan loose in the kitchen would only end badly.


End file.
